


Sweet Nothings

by Captastra



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Developing Relationship, F/M, Felix is sad, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Slow Burn, small moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captastra/pseuds/Captastra
Summary: Rhea decides to give Felix a small gift.
Relationships: Female Captain/Felix Millstone, The Captain & Felix Millstone, The Captain/Felix Millstone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> A small moment I wanted to get out there after hearing banter between Felix and Nyoka where Felix found out Nyoka and Ellie drank his spectrum vodka.

"Don't tell me you're going to sulk all the way home," Nyoka asked exasperated.

Silence followed as they made their way back to Stellar Bay. Rhea glanced back at Felix. He was walking a couple paces behind her and Nyoka, shoulders hunched with his hands shoved in his pockets. He didn’t respond to Nyoka, instead continuing to stare at the ground with a sad look on his face.

“Look, I’ll buy you another one,“ Nyoka continued attempting to sound cheerful. ”We’re almost to Stellar Bay. I’m sure they got a shipment of Spectrum in by now.”

Felix shook his head and grumbled, “It’s ‘k Nyoka. Doesn’t matter.”

Rhea looked to Nyoka who only sighed and shrugged back at her. They continued to make their way back in silence. Rhea kept glancing back at him, wanting to comfort but knowing that he would sulk no matter what. Yet as they reached Stellar Bay, Rhea remembered Nyoka’s words and she smiled to herself as an idea crossed her mind.

Once inside the city walls, Rhea dismissed her companions.

“There’s nothing else we need to do today, so go ahead and relax. I’ll let everyone else know.” Rhea gave them a wave before heading back to the ship.

“Alright, I’ll be back later,” Nyoka said over her shoulder as she walked towards the bar.

Felix didn’t say anything as he sulked away to what Rhea assumed was the Left Field Tossball Betting building. Ignoring the slight pang of jealousy at the idea of Felix meeting with Nell, Rhea made her way back to the ship.

~

“Welcome back, Captain,” Ada’s voice rang out as the ship’s door closed behind Rhea. 

“Hey, Ada,” Rhea smiled, waving to the camera that faced the door. She had started doing this after talking with Ada about her relationship with Captain Alex Hawthorne. Ada always denied being sentient, but Rhea could tell there was more to her and wanted to help her feel as much a part of the crew as her human and robot companions. Initially Ada seemed confused by the sentiment but eventually accepted that Rhea wouldn’t stop no matter how much she argued back.

Making her way around the ship, Rhea let the others know that she was done going out today and everyone was free to do as they please. Once back at the Captain’s quarters and after making herself more comfortable, she began looking through all of the things she had collected during her travels.

After a couple minutes of searching, she let out a triumphant “Yes” before stepping away holding her prize. She made her way to the desk and set down the bottle of Spectrum Vodka before pulling out a paper and pen. The sound of a pen scratching on paper filled the room before she sat down the pen, folded the paper and made her way out of the room with the bottle. 

Checking to make sure no one was around, Rhea made her way to Felix’s room and set down her gift and the note with a small smile. The hissing sound of the ship's door opening made her jump and not wanting to get caught by anyone, she quickly made her way out of the room.

~

The thing Rhea loved most about the Unreliable, after realizing that the ship was anything but reliable, was the secret (random as Parvati had put it) nooks and crannies that she and Parvati had discovered when they first made their way off of Terra 2. One such crannie was actually a secret passageway from the Captain’s Quarters to the top of the ship. She had only used it a handful of times when she had wanted a means to escape from everything for a couple of hours. Today was one of those days.

Red hues decorated the sky as the sun slowly made its way towards the horizon. Rhea laid out on top of the Unreliable soaking up the sunlight. The sounds of Stellar Bay sounded muffled from where the Unreliable sat on the docking bay, allowing Rhea to feel a sense of peace.

She didn’t know how long she laid there before she heard the sound of metal scraping along metal. Sitting up, Rhea saw a random section of metal had been moved aside and Felix climbing out of the ship. Just seeing him made her heart flutter and she chastised her body for betraying her. Calm down, she told herself as she watched Felix fully climb out onto the top of the ship. She felt her face flush when she saw Felix holding a bottle of Spectrum Vodka. 

“Hey there,” she called out nonchalantly. Internally she screamed at herself. “ How’d you find me?”

“Hey boss,” Felix said cheerfully, oblivious to Rhea’s internal torment. “Ada told me. Took me a sec to find out how to get up here though.”

He made his way over to where she was sitting and placed the bottle between them before sitting down next to her. 

“Oh, Ada also wanted me to tell you that the next time you came out here, she was going to take off with you on top of the ship.”

“Did she now,” Rhea said, glancing over at Felix, not caring about the empty threat from Ada. Felix’s hair moved softly in the wind and his face looked relaxed as he stared out over Stellar Bay. Law, she could stare at his face for hours. Don’t be weird Rhea, Rhea told herself looking back out over Stellar Bay.

“Yup. Think she would actually do that?” Felix shivered slightly, “You know, sometimes I wonder about Ada. She’d make the perfect villain, like from one of the serial dramas.”

“Nah,” Rhea answered, laughing at the thought, “I think she’s all bark and no bite.”

“Well yeah, she’s not a canid boss” Felix said and Rhea had to stop herself from laughing. Instead she smiled as she waved her hand dismissively.

“We’re fiiine. Ada is just being Ada,” Rhea said before glancing back at the bottle sitting between them. “But seriously, what are you doing up here?”

He looked down at the bottle and smiled. “I found your gift. And, well.” He cleared his throat. “You didn’t have to do that.”

She just smiled and shook her head. “It’s a gift Felix. Besides, you said you were saving it for something special. We don’t get many special moments. And I didn’t want it ruined just because Nyoka and Ellie get drunk together too often.”

“Yeah, Nyoka’s awesome like that,” Felix said with reverence.

“Ehh pretty sure her liver would disagree with you.”

“Oh, maybe her liver has evolved and turned into a super liver that can’t be ruined by alcohol anymore,” Felix had gone into his serial-voice-over tone by this point. Rhea just stared at him, not the first time she’s been confused by Felix.

“You’ve got such a unique imagination,” Rhea said, giving his shoulder a friendly nudge.

Felix smiled sheepishly as a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. Is he...blushing, Rhea thought to herself. Her heart skipped a beat and she had to look away. We’re just friends, she began to chant as a mantra, friends!

They sat there quietly for a moment before Felix cleared his throat.

“No one has ever gotten me something before.”

Rhea looked at him in disbelief. “Never?”

He shook his head, not looking at her. The pained look on his face made her heart ache. Whenever Felix talked about his life back on the Groundbreaker, he always spoke about it lightly as if looking back on fond moments. Yet there always seemed to be a bit of sadness and pain, a recurring theme amongst everyone that lived in Halcyon Rhea thought sadly. 

After a couple of minutes of silence, Rhea softly said, “I’m really sorry Felix.”

“Nothing to it, boss,” he said dismissively, “I’ve got you--the crew. You’re my family now.”

“Hell yeah we are,” Rhea said as she nudged his shoulder. “Can’t get rid of us now.”

“Stuck with each other,” he nudged her right back and Rhea couldn’t help but notice the genuine smile that he gave her.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, both sitting close enough that their shoulders were touching.

“So Rhea,” this caught her attention. Felix rarely ever used her first name. She was pretty sure she could count the number of times on one hand. And each time always set off butterflies in her stomach.

“Yes,” she asked, hoping he couldn’t hear how fast her heart was beating. 

“I was thinking,” he caught sight of the look on her face and smiled but continued, “we could share it.”

“Share what?”

“The drink.” Felix picked up the bottle and held it out towards her.

Rhea was taken aback but hoped it didn’t show on her face. 

“I thought you were saving it for something special?”

"Any time with you is special Rhea," he said confidently.

Rhea felt her own cheeks growing warm and immediately looked away as she reached for the bottle. 

“Then let’s drink.” Rhea said happily as she took the bottle and opened it. 

They sat there for what seemed like hours, drinking and laughing about nothing in particular. Rhea couldn’t help but notice how relaxed they were together as they leaned against each other. She wished this moment could last forever. But as the sun finally dipped below the horizon, she knew this moment was coming to an end. 

Standing up, she held out her hand to Felix. “Time to go back inside.”

“Do we have to,” he asked as he took her hand. He didn’t let her hand go as they stood there taking a final look out at Monarch.

“Yup,” she said, “but we will always have tomorrow.”

Felix smiled at that, “Til tomorrow.”

And with that, they made their way back into the Unreliable, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
